Cheeseburgers
by Risski
Summary: She says “You look lonely.” He replies “I’m not lonely.” She sighs “Well, I am.” He asked “So, you thought I would be good company?” She smiles, “Actually, no I didn't.”


**I do NOT Own DramCon or its Characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cheeseburgers:**

Matt Green stood silently on the balcony as Sandra and Greta hosted the very first D'elusion room party. This year was very awkward for him since Christie had dumped him for a musician and had decided to bring her new boyfriend to YattaCon and to the room party. Sandra, of course, told him she would tell them to leave if it got to weird, but Matt refused to let her do and said it was for the best if he was going to let her go. But now he understood how Christie worked.

Their relationship was nothing special like he thought. She was very demanding when it came to certain things and she was too emotional for him as well. Now that things were over for them, he had realized maybe it was the fact that she had had a boyfriend when he first met her, thus making him want her even more. Then the next year, him dating Emily was mostly out of spite towards Christie, because she never called. Well, that really didn't get him anything, but the flu for about a week since he ran through the rain and then walked around in the rain for another twenty minutes or so. She never gave him anything but a guilty feeling.

"You look lonely."

Turning to see who had dared to actually talk him, Matt sighed when he saw a kitty-ear wearing, Monica. She was smiling as she stood in the doorway of the sliding glass with her camera up and ready to take a picture.

"I'm not lonely." Matt replied as he turned back to the view of the city lights against the night sky.

"Oh." The music that was blaring into the balcony from the room soon became muffled by the sound of Monica sliding the glass door closed, "Well, I am."

Matt laughed slightly, "So, you thought I would be good company?"

"Actually," Monica leaned against the balcony railing, her hands grasping the cool metal as she looked into the city, "No, I didn't."

They both laughed.

Matt stared down at the raven hair that laid loosely around her face as her dark, but bright, eyes sparkle against the reflection of light. This was the first time the two of them actually had a conversation and it didn't feel forced or uncomfortable. Last year, even when he stayed the night with Christie while Bethany was at the hospital; Monica didn't say one word to him. Which he didn't mind then.

"So," Monica turn her attention towards him, an eyebrow raised, , "Do you want me to take embarrassing pictures of the happy couple and put them on the internet? Or would you rather a slow yet painful death?"

Matt shook his head and for the first time in what seemed so long, he almost couldn't stop laughing, "I think if I chose the second one, we would be in some hot water."

"I'm not scared of getting burned." Monica's lips curled into a sly smile, "What about you, Mr. Green? Are you up to the challenge of a little game I like to call, 'Destroy My Ex'?"

Leaning against the railing, Matt still had to look down at her, and he sort of found it a little comforting, "I'm not too sure. I don't like to play with things that are better left alone."

"Well, La-De-Da." Monica pushed herself off the railing and moved slightly closer to him, leaning over carefully so she was just far enough from his face, "You don't live much do you?"

"Not when your me, you don't."

"Well, that's no fun." Monica moved away from him, and, at that moment, he finally noticed that cold night air. "I guess, we can let them live. I mean hell, I don't talk to her anymore."

A quizzical eyebrow raised and Monica laughed.

"Raj didn't tell you that she was the reason for Charlie breaking up with me?" Monica pushed her back against the railing propped her elbows onto the cool metal, looked into the hotel room as everyone dance, "It wasn't long after Hyu-Jeong and I caught her and her lover boy in the back seat of Charlie's car."

Matt listened carefully as Monica described the hurt she felt when Charlie had help someone cheat on their boyfriend, and she questioned him about his loyalty to her. He had blown up and told her that he didn't really care about her in the first place and that he had been sleeping with her sister, Amy, since they began dating. Matt wasn't sure if she was surprised or even angry, her voice was so even and cold that he thought she wasn't even the same person any more.

"He broke-up with me that same night, after I cried and demanded that he leave the apartment." Monica smiled, but a few strands of hair block him from seeing the distress that was in her eyes, "Well, I ended up leaving instead of him, and now three months later, my sister is engaged and with a baby on the way."

Matt suddenly felt stupid for sulking in his love for Christie, when the girl beside him had actually lost more than he had ever hoped to have with Christie. She lived with her boyfriend. She woke up to him everyday and probably went to bed with him every night. She loved him and she thought he loved her.

Scratching the back of his head Matt stood up straight, "Well, I should probably thank him. I mean, if it wasn't for his car."

A small muffle of a laugh came out of Monica's throat as she turned to look at him. For the first time, since meeting any girl, Matt watch as Monica's small smirk became a full-fledged smile which seemed to be for him and him alone. That smile almost made him want to fall over the balcony in pure joy, die a happy man. Even though her eyes shined with unshod tears, her smile told him she was thankful for his joke.

"Now, if we could find a way to get back at them." Monica held up her camera, "Pay me fifty bucks and pictures of Christie's cosplay costume two years back will be up in the Hall of Shame faster than you can say cheeseburgers."

"Chee-" Matt was interrupted by Monica's hand covering his mouth; her body was pressing up against him.

"Don't say it yet!"

Matt nodded his head and Monica slowly removed her hand, the heat of each other radiated between them. Matt stared down into Monica's dark lavender eyes as her hand brushed his cheek; her fingertips were hot against his skin. She took a step back and smiled up at him, he returned her smile.

Music then surrounded the two, "Hey."

Matt let out a low curse as Monica's body became grew tense from the voice. He didn't need to look to see who was there. He knew her voice well enough to know who it was. He had talked to the voice many times on the phone.

"Well, let's not bring out the welcome mat." Christie stepped out from the doorway, and subdued the loud j-pop music from the balcony, "Matt, I was hoping we could talk?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. There was really nothing more to say. She cheated. She called of their relationship, for her 'musician.' She told him it was for the best if they never talked again. Then why was she here telling him she 'was hoping' they could talk.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Matt's head snapped towards Monica, she was no longer smiling, and her hand covered his giving it a light squeeze while she turned to leave. She was wishing him luck in her own private way. She was also telling him to make the right choice if she asked him to take her back. He watched her leave. Her shoulder slumped slightly, and her hand fiddled with her camera as she walked by Christie. He wasn't sure if she looked at her, but by the look on Christie's face, Monica had done one of two things. One, she didn't look at her. Or two, she gave her a death glare that should and could have the power to kill. He was placing his money on the glare. After she was gone, Matt turned back to the view of the city and waited for Christie to start whatever conversation she wants to have.

Christie was now standing next to him, her body leaning to the railing, and the thought of Monica urging him to push her over the edge came to mind. He let out a low chuckle.

"I miss that." He stopped laughing, and looked over to the girl that he once saw as a burning fire as she continued to talked, "I miss everything about you. I even miss your lack of tactfulness."

He didn't say anything.

"I know I messed things up between us, but I want us to still be friends. I want you to meet Anthony." She reached for his hand, but he pulled away as if she had just slapped him, "Emily stayed your friend after you broke up."

"I didn't cheat."

"You almost kissed me."

Matt pushed himself of the railing and stared down at her, "Because I was already in love with you, Emily understood that. After a long talk she accepted how I felt and we agreed we were never good for each other in the first place, but this-" Matt waved his right hand between them, back and forth, "-is not the same thing. I'm beginning to think Emily was right in the first place."

Christie bit her bottom lip and looked away from him, "What do you mean?"

"We were never going to work, Christie. But we tried and we failed." Matt shook his head, "No, I didn't failed, you failed."

"That's not fair!"

"Nothing is ever fair, Christie! This is not like your Lida Zeff mangas! A 'I'm sorry' and a touching romantic scene will never fix things." Matt turned back to the city, "I don't want to hear anything else you have to say."

They stood there in complete silence until Christie turned to the door and left. It wasn't until five minutes later that Monica walked out on the balcony, "Hey, Matt?"

Letting out a sigh of relief Matt, smiled and turned towards Monica, "Yeah?"

"You can say cheeseburger now." Monica let out a laugh and Matt laid his forehead on top his hands that gripped the railings laughing along with her. It might not have worked out with Christie and him, but something told him that Monica would.

* * *

**I know, I know. **

**I bet you all are thinking, "What the f*ck monkeys is this!!??"**

**Haha, anyways I got lazy at the end, so I just through a quick ending together.**

**Well, Monica is my favortie character in DramaCon, and sadly, I am exactly like her. I do carry a camera around, I have put up embrassing pictures of someone on the internet, and I stalk my friends when they are with their boyfriends or girlfriends....but they usually know I'm doing that haha.**

**Please review! ^_^  
**


End file.
